I've Got a Lovely Bunch of Coconuts
by MadameJelly
Summary: Devi goes out on a cruise to Hawaii, hoping to distance herself from Johnny and relax. She isn't so lucky when a certain homicidal maniac is along for the ride, managing to annihilate the ship and maroon them on an island.
1. Friday

**Rated T for:** language, violence, etc.  
**Notes:** This was certainly a fun thing to write, I've gotta say. The idea came along one restless night, and bam. There it was. Poor Devi just wants a chance to escape from the constant fear that she is subjected to while in the same town as Nny, but she doesn't seem to be so lucky. All alone, miles from civilization, with a homicidal maniac/ex-boyfriend. What could go wrong, right? Tons of fun to come. I hope the title makes you giggle.

I own nothing of JTHM.

* * *

"Devi, I think you need to get out more."

Yeah, like she hadn't heard those same words out of Tenna's mouth before. What the hell made her think that her answer would be any different than the day before? She hadn't stepped a foot outside for almost a couple of months ever since that disastrous date that must not ever be spoken of again.

Devi glared. "Fuck, Tenna. This is getting old."

The other woman pouted. "But Deviiiii. You never have fun anymore! You're always just cooped up here in your apartment."

"I'm not risking running into him again. You know that." Devi drew her legs up to her chest. She was curled in a ball on one side of her couch, hoping that soon her friend would drop the subject already.

Tenna stood before her, in front of the television. Truthfully, she had interrupted one of Devi's shows that she watched. It still was playing behind the darker girl, enabling Devi to only hear snippets of dialogue when Tenna wasn't blabbing. She sighed. It was almost routine now. Tenna would barge in with the spare key to Devi's apartment that she "borrowed," insist that they head out to do something, then eventually give in and order Chinese or pizza. This was the part she disliked especially, though.

"Well, dearest Devi, if you actually watched the news, opposed to…" She turned and squinted her eyes, trying to find out what Devi had been watching in the first place. "…this dumb show about people making houses out of sticks, then you would've heard what's been going on in the news."

Devi's heart suddenly began beating faster in excitement. This is what she had been waiting for this whole time. Finally, finally she could go to the grocery store without fear! "Did…did the police finally catch him? Did they arrest Johnny?"

Tenna looked to her strangely, as if her nose was replaced with half of a sandwich. "Noooo…but the killings have just kinda stopped. No warning, no slow decline. A few days ago, they just quit happening altogether. I think he left or something." Now that she thought about it, Tenna did feel like eating a ham sandwich. With lots of cheese.

Well, that wasn't the news she was going for, but it was sure as hell good enough. Devi released a heavy sigh, a weight feeling as though it was lifted off of her shoulders. Johnny was gone. It almost seemed to good to be true. She could live a normal life. She could see a movie, go out to eat, resume her job at the bookstore, walk around town to get some exercise…

"Soooo…yeah. That's not all, though." Tenna grinned madly, doing an excited little dance. She hopped from foot to foot like a two-year-old.

Blink. "Um, okay. What is it, then?"

"You have to guess first!"

Of course. How could it ever be that easy? "Right. Okay, well…you're going to join the circus, thus fulfilling your life-long dream?"

Tenna rolled her eyes. "Psh, no. It's about you. Besides, you know that I can't deal with those bearded chicks. They give me the willies."

Devi buried her face in her hands. Her fingers had some remnants of black finger nail polish, but most of it had chipped off. Her purplish hair had fallen out of her pigtails a little, ending up in her face. She'd been dressing like a lazy bum for a number of days on top of that. It wasn't like she was going to ever see anyone besides Tenna, up until now…

"I give up. Tell me already."

Tenna let out a shrill squeal. "I got you a ticket for a cruise to Hawaii!"

For probably five minutes Devi could do nothing other than just stare. It wasn't until Tenna actually procured the ticket and waved it in her face did she actually grasp the reality of the situation, opposed to sitting in stunned silence. She crushed Tenna in a hug.

"Tenna, you're probably the coolest person in the world, you know that?"

"Uh, yeah. How long did it take you to figure that one out?" She grunted, trying to pull herself free. "Owwie. Anyway, you should pack, since your plane will leave for California tomorrow morning. That's kinda where the ships departs and stuff. Oh, and Devi, can you let me go now, please? My spleen is about to rupture…"

Devi, who was now the grinning fool, gladly obliged. "You're coming, right?"

"Nahhh." She waved a hand dismissively. "This is all you, Devi. Your time to relax and enjoy yourself begins tomorrow. And who knows…maybe you'll bump into some hottie on the ship or on the island." She nudged her while wiggling her eyebrows ridiculously.

Devi rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh. Now, are you going to help me pack or what?"

**xXx**

She breathed in a heavy dose of air, then exhaled. After hours of flying, going through airports, and dealing with taxi drivers, she was finally here. Caffeine was the only reason why she was even conscious and able to make it through, actually. Devi slipped her sunglasses back on, taking in the sight of the monstrous cruise ship and the sparkling ocean before her. It smelled salty and the seagulls were pretty obnoxious, but she could've cared less. She was in California and about to go on an expensive cruise to Hawaii, and she was going to enjoy it, goddamnit.

It was quite a switch for her to be in such summery clothes. Typically she was clad in dark tones, showing little skin, save for the occasional skirt or v-neck top. Now, though, she sported comfy floral shorts and a tank top, flip flops on her feet. Well, she hadn't been the one to pick these things out, but who was she to say what she needed for a tropical cruise vacation? It was pretty warm out, she had to admit.

Getting onto the ship wasn't much more efficient than it was getting onto the airplane. You had to stand around forever with your luggage in line, go through paperwork, security checks, more lines… She eventually pulled out her iPod and began to listen to some music in an attempt to lessen the effects of the excruciating torture. A trip up an elevator was next, and a whole family squeezed in before her, leaving zero room for her and all of her crap.

It would be another half-an-hour after that point until she actually would step foot onto the ship. Sweet Jesus, was that lobby something! A huge chandelier hung from the ceiling, and all that artwork and flooring and…just _everything_. She gaped there stupidly for a minute or so before finally realizing that she should actually locate her cabin. Devi could wander the ship and look at it later, after all of her things were unpacked. She slowly managed to weave through the throngs of families and whatnot doing the same, feeling as though she was trapped in a herd of cattle.

Once out of that mess, she dug around in her purse for her room key card. She narrowed her eyes, trying to make sense of it. Well, she was only a floor below the Promenade deck. That was pretty good, since that's where all the food was, basically. Tenna had even mentioned that she had a balcony, all to herself.

After navigating to the stairwell (she wasn't going to wait for that elevator again), Devi quickly located her cabin and slipped inside. She the door behind her, promptly flopping onto the bed. With all of that madness over, the fun was finally going to begin.

**xXx**

Scratch that. The fun was going to begin in ten minutes. Now she was standing in another crowd of loud vacationers on one of the decks outside with an obscenely large orange life-vest on. Bored, she decided to head toward the railing and leaned on it, staring out to the ocean.

"I swear, if I have to go through a fire drill or some shit like that next…" she mumbled to herself. It wouldn't surprise her.

She contemplated a couple of things while waiting to get permission to go back to her cabin and tear the ridiculous thing off. For instance, would she manage any sort of tan while on this vacation? Was the food going to be absolutely delicious, or would she toss her cookies? Moreover, there now was this new issue of getting her sea-legs. Sure, the ship didn't rock as violently as a small boat would, but she certainly wasn't on solid ground anymore.

What had Tenna told her to do while out on vacation?

"Oh, right. 'Get me a snow globe from Hawaii! My collection is almost complete! Oh, and don't get one of those cheap-o plastic ones, yo ho.'" Devi smirked.

Sure enough, the captain's voice came back on the intercom system and told the cruise ship passengers that they could go back to their rooms and get rid of their life vests. Devi let out a sigh of relief. She turned and began to go on her merry way, but stopped dead in her tracks.

It was just a quick flash, nothing more than a blur. A particularly thin man seemed to round the corner to the bow of the ship about thirty or so feet away from her. Plenty of people were in the way as well, still trying to fit through the entryway to the now over-flowing stairwell.

She shook her head. "Damn it, Devi. Why would he even be on a cruise ship, let alone yours? He doesn't strike me as a guy who wants to go get a tan out on the beach, sipping some drink out of a coconut… He just left and went somewhere else, and who knows if he's even alive…right?"

**xXx**

There were to be no more weird sightings after the first one. After grabbing a quick bite to eat at a pizza corner on the main deck, she lounged out by the pools in her rarely-used swim-suit. She had never been much of a swimmer, but she kind of felt bad for not wearing it more. It was a black with cute little pink skulls bikini. The whole food deal was pretty awesome, too. She didn't have to pay for a single thing with cash, save the occasional drink or souvenir. She spent a while in the hot tub later, then cleaned herself up to go see one of the stand-up acts that went on in the evening before dinner. Despite not being a full day at sea, it was pretty damn awesome so far. She had absolutely nothing to worry about.

Nope. Not a single thing.

Instead of making one of the formal dinners that most everyone went to, Devi decided to skip out the first time. The night was getting pretty chilly with the sun gone, so she pulled on some jeans and a comfy hoodie. Well, it wasn't so much that it was cold that it was she was a sissy when it came to non-warm weather. Oh well.

With more of that delicious pizza on a plate and a martini in hand, she headed out to the starboard side to eat her dinner. Now with civilization far, far away, she could see the stars clearly up in the sky. She sat at a lonely little table, chewing and staring skyward.

"Shit!"

Devi stopped eating immediately, a half-eaten piece of pepperoni pizza still sitting in her mouth and drink forgotten. She knew that voice. She had thought about it every day, heard it in her dreams… It could never be him. She was in the Pacific Ocean, far away from that psycho. What were the odds, right? Nervously she swallowed, reaching for her martini.

"Ugh, of all of the times for the goddamned match not to light…"

She choked on what she was swallowing his time. After hacking profusely, she tried to determine where the person's voice was coming from. Her heart was beating madly in her ears. Inhaling deeply in an attempt to calm herself, she stood. It wasn't him, it couldn't be. She would simply meander over to the sound of the seemingly familiar voice, see that it wasn't him, and return to her dinner. All would be well in the world of Devi again.

Shakily she stood and tip-toed toward the mysterious person, being able to pick up on a continuous stream of quiet obscenities. When she was sure that they were just around the corner by some lifeboats, Devi very carefully peered over to steal a peek.

"Ha! There we go. You lose, Mr. Matchbox."

No. No, it couldn't be.

Johnny wasn't supposed to be on her ship.

He wasn't supposed to ruin her vacation, he was supposed to be hiding in another state or dead or _something_.

Instead, he was standing only ten feet away from her dropping a match onto a suspicious looking trail of liquid. It immediately caught fire, the flame running down the trail with blinding speed. He rubbed his hands in delight.

"Oh my god…" she whispered silently.

It took just that to capture his attention. He whipped his head around, his dark eyes catching sight of her. Devi felt like her heart stopped for that brief moment, snippets of her life flashing before her eyes. She was fucked. However, he seemed to look at her in almost equal terror.

"Shit… I, uh... Devi, I'm not going to… Please don't hurt me." He began to slowly back away from her, his voice weak.

Now the adrenaline had kicked in. "Johnny, get the fuck away from me! I swear, I'll kick your ass again!" She was screaming like a madwoman, now fully facing Johnny instead of hiding behind the corner.

He shirked away some more at this. "Uh, well…"

"Well, what? Why aren't you fucking gone yet, anyway?"

"Devi, I don't think you should stay on the ship..."

She looked at him with the utmost of confusion. What the hell was he talking about? He wanted her to just quit vacationing not even a day into it? Wait, he was going to take another shot at killing her. That was it. Of course he would go to the lengths of getting on the same ship that she'd be on to get another chance. Sadly, she overlooked the long trail of fire behind him for another moment or so.

"Of course I shouldn't!" she shrieked. "You came all the way here to try to do me in, right? Shit, why didn't you just walk up to my door or something to save us both the trouble?"

He balled his fists, exasperated. "You don't get it, do you? If you stay on this ship, you're not going to survive!"

"Well, of course I'm not, because you're-" Oh wait. There was that whole fire thing going on, wasn't there? Her words had immediately dried up, eyes wide.

Johnny crossed his arms. "In roughly half-an-hour the entire ship will be engulfed in flames. Moreover, I think I maybe harpooned the captain in the face a couple of minutes ago…" He scratched his chin in thought.

"You WHAT?" Okay, she hadn't lost her voice for very long.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter! I have a lifeboat ready over there," he said, pointing to the railing, "and you can stay and die or come with me. It's your choice, but make it quick. I don't plan on getting toasty."

Devi stared at him incredulously, unable to find any good outcome in whatever scenario her brain could come up with. She was in the middle of the ocean on a soon-to-be-burning ship with a deceased captain and she didn't know how to swim or where to go if she could even figure out one of the lifeboats. Would a more than probable death with Johnny be preferred over certain death on board? Decisions, decisions.

True to his word, he was already getting his things onto the spacious commercial lifeboat. It would easily fit two dozen people, she thought absently. Once situated, he looked to her, annoyed. "Well? I want an answer now."

Before she even knew it, she found herself seated on the opposite end of the lifeboat. Johnny ignored her for the time being, slowly lowering the vessel toward the water below. She gripped the sides until her knuckles were white, each movement of the little boat causing a wave of panic to go through her. Some screams started sounding from the ship, mostly far-off. Johnny smiled to himself, the action visible due to the light from the ship and the bright moon. It made her shiver.

Devi tried shifting in her seat to distract her thoughts, not wanting to really look at him any longer. She felt her flip flops touch something wet and sticky on the floor. It looked sort of reddish, causing her to forget how to breathe for another moment or so. She swallowed afterward, trying to find her voice.

"Nny…what…what exactly is this sticky stuff on the flooring of this boat…?"

"Would you believe it's strawberry milkshake?" He was still focused on lowering the ship. They were mere feet away from the water now.

"No!"

"Hm, well…fine. It's the lovely elderly couple in the cabin across the hall from yours."

"Nny!" She quickly drew away from the horrible puddle of blood, leaving her tainted shoes there.

He gave her a strange look. "They were taking all of the crescent rolls."

"Jesus Christ, what else did you do in the eight hours we've been on this ship?" She would immediately regret asking this later.

He rolled his eyes, detaching the boat from the pulley system. Johnny started up the engine on the lifeboat before responding. "Well, I also kind of head-butted some of the little kids off of the side of the ship…gutted the bartender…stabbed some people with parts of the ice sculptures…"

Devi simply stared.

It didn't take long for him to catch on. "Uh, well…shit. Devi, I'm not going to hurt you, okay?"

"Like hell you aren't!" She tried to stand, only to wobble and fall back down on her butt. The lifeboat was up and running now, and if she didn't want to fall over on him or in that puddle of blood…

He flinched. "…and please don't hurt me." His voice was barely a whisper.

The two just sat in awkward silence for the remainder of the boat ride. Johnny didn't even dare to look to her again, which was all the better to Devi. Her stomach was angry at her for not finishing her dinner but she wasn't in any mood to eat. If she had any luck, they'd be on their way back to California. It hadn't even been a day, so it couldn't be far, right? She would leap off of the ship the very second she got the chance and never see the homicidal maniac ever again. Well, if she survived the trip. Devi shivered, looking up to the sky again. She didn't feel particularly inclined to try to look back to see the ship, or what could be left of it…

A question suddenly posed itself in her mind. A feeling in her gut told her to dismiss it, but her mouth starting going anyway. "Nny, were the other passengers able to get onto the rest of the lifeboats?"

For a while, she thought he hadn't heard her or decided to ignore her question. However, he quietly spoke, almost scaring her out of her wits again.

"Well, those are probably at the bottom of the ocean. I put lots of holes in them."

**xXx**

Devi narrowed her eyes, catching sight of some land nearing. Once she had figured out that it wasn't best to talk to Johnny anymore, another long bout of silence had followed. This, however, was probably cause to break it again.

"Nny, is that an island close to California…?" So far her navigator had avoided any violent episodes, so she decided not to agitate him anymore. She couldn't exactly jump into the water and swim away… Even though he had displayed that he was genuinely frightened of her, it still seemed sketchy.

"No."

That was not what she was wanting to hear.

Her voice cracked, "E-excuse me?"

"Well, the ship was roughly eighty or more miles away from the coast of California. We don't even have enough gas to make it half-way there. So, I had decided to head to this little island. No one really lives there, so we should be pretty safe…"

She sat there numbly. "No one there…no civilization for miles…"

"Yep."

It was times like this that she wished she'd gotten a gun license so she could have a pistol on her or something.

"Hey, Devi… Are you okay? You stopped blinking a couple of minutes ago...and maybe breathing, too."

She buried her face in her hands. If she got back to her apartment after this ordeal, so help her she was going to strangle Tenna. Never again would she listen to her ideas, however tempting they might end up being. She could spend the rest of her life in her apartment, right?

"Um, Devi…. Devi?"

"What?" she snapped. She'd zoned out for a while, not really caring about what was happening anymore. She had pretended she was back in her plush cabin bed in her pajamas, letting the ship moving on the waves rock her to sleep…

"We're here."

"Oh…" Devi looked around finally, finding that he'd gotten the boat mostly ashore. There was some vegetation and trees and stuff some ways ahead of the beach, but she could see little else in the limited light. Johnny hopped out with his backpack, leaving her to get out herself once she gathered her wits.

Her bare feet touched the sand, squishing beneath her toes. Well, this was the best she was going to get. No white sands of Hawaii or anything like that. Johnny had started off towards the smaller trees rather than the large palms, pulling a monstrous machete out of his pack. He started hacking away at the defenseless vegetation. She mutely watched him, not quite wanting to get close to the murderer when armed with an enormous deadly weapon. Yes, distance sounded pretty appealing.

Somehow the thin man managed to carry all of the wood onto the sand of the beach, chopping the trees into little logs and sticks. So he was making firewood, huh? Once he got to the actual lighting the wood part and the knife was safely tucked back into his things, she went a little closer to where he was crouched.

"Nny, I want you to listen for a second. This is important." Her voice wavered, fighting to remain calm.

"Gah!" Johnny stuck his thumb in his mouth, seeming to have burned it. He glared at her.

She flinched, but just slightly. "I want you to stay at least twenty feet away from me, got it? If try to break that rule and make any sort of move to touch me, I swear to you…I'm not going to leave you in as good as a state as I did last time. Got it?"

He dropped his flaming match into the pile of wood. It quickly caught fire, smoke rising from the portion that the match had fallen on.

"Yeah." He slowly stood back up, his backpack several feet away from the fire. "I'll be back in the morning."

Before she could get another word in, he seemed to have already gone off somewhere. Devi sat down on the sand, trying to get warmth from the flame. Something told her she wouldn't exactly be getting any sleep tonight.


	2. Saturday

I finally update! :D I blame the horrid institution known as school. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! As before, this will be an eight chapter fic and I will not abandon it, even though there's a chance my updates would be perhaps far between.

Some silliness, but their first entire day together definitely involves...tension. They're trapped on an island with their greatest fears, after all. Enjoy. :)

I own nothing of JTHM.

* * *

Slowly but surely, Devi felt consciousness creep up on her. She wasn't necessarily comfortable, that she could ascertain easily. Her neck had a kink in it like no other and it made a soft, pained moan come from her lips. She reached up to rub the afflicted area and tried to shift her position (where ever she was) to be a little more comfortable. Unfortunately, both of these efforts were in vain. There was no way she was going to get cozy and her neck was going to stay sore until she finally got up. Frowning, she pushed herself up to sit and rubbed at her eyes. Devi immediately regretted this decision, as it seemed there had been sand on her hands. How lovely.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck…" she cursed sleepily, first wiping her hands on her clothes then trying to dig the bothersome grains out of her eyes. Sand?

Oh…so, she hadn't been dreaming? It hadn't been a nightmare when she went on that cruise, and that the psychopath Johnny had shown up and murdered and _entire ship of people_. Devi suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She was all alone on an island in the middle of the ocean with a man who more than likely wanted to kill her, and very much so. It was times like these when she regretted not doing those judo classes with Tenna. She'd always thought pepper spray and a swift kick would be the solution to all of her problems, but now…

After she'd finally remedied her eye problem to a degree, she looked around but couldn't help but to blink profusely. Clearly, her vision would take a while to be normal again but it was so incredibly _bright_. There didn't seem to be a cloud in the sky and the sun was shining to its content. However, she found herself to be under a palm tree (thank _god_), though how she managed to crawl over to one she didn't quite remember. It was fairly shady where she was and part of the ground she was on consisted on sand, though there was some earth with sparse grass. Never before had she not slept on a bed, and she didn't look forward to repeating the experience. Her whole body was sore.

Devi's second discovery: she was hungry. A great roar erupted from her stomach, causing her to clench it at once. Sure, she was known to kind of eat like a bird, but she hadn't had anything since that nibble of pizza the night before and her belly was thoroughly pissed. That would be a problem, seeing as though she had zero survival skills. But she would absolutely, positively, undoubtedly, never ever ever ever _ever_ ask Johnny for help.

Discovery number three: Devi had no clue where Johnny was. It wasn't that she wanted to chat it up or anything, fuck no. To her, though, it was unsettling to not know the whereabouts of a mass murderer. Just a little. With that, all signs pointed to her getting off of her lazy ass and doing something. Mainly, getting food and finding out where he was.

Now that it was daylight and all, her hoodie quickly became insufferably hot. She shed the clothing item as she walked along the beach, draping it over an arm. She didn't know if she'd find her hoodie again in she just set it down, and she wasn't completely sure if there were any animals living on the island that could decide to carry it off. Luckily, she had a tank top underneath, a cute little penguin adorning it. She combed her fingers through her hair, since she was sure it had gotten messy during the night.

The waters around the island were amazingly clear and blue and she could easily spot fish swimming in the shallows. Would she be able to manage catching a fish? She didn't have a net or anything that resembled a fishing pole, but she doubted she could ever fashion a spear. Maybe she'd have to go vegan during her stay…which would hopefully be very, very short. After staring longingly at the fish for a few more moments, Devi tore herself away and meandered elsewhere.

Moments later, after going into the more dense palms, she came upon a lovely bush. It was absolutely filled with little red berries, and it made her mouth water. Though, what if they were poisonous? But damn it, she was hungry. Maybe if she ate just one little berry and waited a while, she'd be able to find out if they were safe without killing herself in the process…

So, using her hoodie as a makeshift bag, Devi collected some berries and headed back to the beach. It was nice out, at least, and maybe she could pretend if just for a moment she was on the beach after a nice relaxing cruise. Kind of like the one that she hadn't even gotten half-way through. Then Johnny's face surfaced in her mind again. She popped her first berry into her mouth, grimacing at the thought of that man.

Sure, she knew he was sick and that he had been nearly killed her once upon a time, but to kill hundreds, if not thousands? It shook her to her core to know that was something he was capable of. Then with that act, saying he was frightened of her… _He_ was the one with the knives and who knows what else!

She set her hoodie that held her berries off to the side, bringing her legs to her chest and resting her head on her knees. What would she do when she ran into him, anyway? It was inevitable, with the island being so small. She had more than likely gone around at least half of it and it had only taken twenty minutes. There was a center with more foliage, slightly different trees and some bushes, but it was rather plain. Some seagulls make squawking noises overhead.

She sighed. As much as she feared and hated him, she desperately missed the old Johnny she'd known. The sensitive, intelligent man who adored movies and knew the best Beethoven symphonies. They had been able to talk endlessly about anything or nothing at all, and it had been wonderful. She'd thought that she finally found a guy who wouldn't be an ass to her and had a brain, which she had, but there had been one little detail that she'd failed to notice until it had practically been too late. It just so happened that this amazing person happened to be, oh, a cold-blooded killer. No biggie.

The seagulls sounded as though they were incredibly close now. Snapping back into reality, Devi turned to face the source of the squawks. She had only three puny little berries left, and the gulls were still going to town on the food she'd managed to gather. In a moment of rage, she leapt at the gulls only to land face-first in sand. She rolled back onto her back, blowing sand from her mouth. A particularly large f-bomb found its way out of her mouth that lingered in the air for quite some time.

**xXx**

Meanwhile, Johnny sat on the opposite side of the island underneath a large palm. He hadn't noticed a single plane travel the sky all night or the following morning, nor did any boats pass that he could see from the shore. It was a relief, since so far his assumption that the island was relatively untouched was correct. He'd not have to see any insufferable asshole again, no sir. He felt as though he could maybe breathe easier now, and yet…his mind was still going and his fingers twitched for his knife.

Frustrated, he ran his fingers through his hair. No voices, they hadn't seemed to have followed him… Somehow he thought the doughboys would manifest themselves in something new, but perhaps they were bound to that house? That place had poisoned him, he just _knew_ it.

He just wanted to live on the island alone. He wouldn't have to deal with the masses, the wall, those styrofoam figures… However, there was a flaw in this plan. Instead of living peacefully all by himself, there was Devi. How was it that he managed to choose the exact same ship that she did during the exact same time? Of all the cruise lines across the country that went practically year-round… He felt like mangling a meter maid. Sadly, the current population was pretty limited: Nny, Devi, and some coconut trees.

She was fucking scary. Even in her sleep, she had harassed him. He remembered her from the previous night stalking towards him. Her eyes were closed and she was pretty unintelligible, as if she were utterly wasted. She screamed at him – asleep! – all sorts of horrible things, like how monstrous he was, how the poor cruise ship passengers would be floating lifeless in the water, and…something about a monkey and socks. That part had confused him. She swung at him relentlessly and managed to scratch him face at least twice, as he was too stunned to do anything but dodge as best he could. He shuddered at the thought of what she could do when _conscious_. It took a while before she finally tired, and he quickly scooped up the frightening woman and set her under a palm. Her skin was soft.

He traced his finger in the sand, drawing an eye of sorts. While adding long lashes, a voice came faintly from quite a ways away. His entire body tensed; she was awake. He was going to avoid her as long as he possibly could, no matter what the costs.

**xXx**

With her feather-coated hoodie in tow, Devi had set out to further explore the shoreline of the island. It was just too depressing to stay where all of her precious food had been devoured by those rats with wings… Her stomach still ached with hunger. What was she going to do now? Eat coral?

At least the wet sand between her toes was comforting. It kept her cool to a degree, and she felt as though it wasn't something he could get tired of. Just as she decided to reach down and grab a sand dollar that was poking out, she caught sight of two long, spidery legs stretched out under a large palm tree. For a moment she forgot how to breathe.

Before she even knew what she was doing, her legs began carrying her toward him. His gaze was far-off and he showed no signs that he was aware of her approach. One hand drew things lazily in the sand and his eyelids drooped slightly.

Then, when Devi had gotten within ten feet, something jolted Johnny's senses. His eyes widened, looking around wildly. At once they fell upon Devi whose face was contorted in some emotion he couldn't decipher at the least. Quickly he rose to his feet, ready to take flight at any moment. Devi stepped back from his sudden movement and both were locked in each other's stares, trying to find answers. They remained frozen for what seemed like an eternity until a choked sound came from Devi's throat, a sad attempt at speech. Johnny flinched visibly.

Swallowing, she tried again. "Why did you-"

And then, faster than she could actually process, Johnny bolted. He was sprinting in those clawed boots (which were pretty ineffective on sand) as fast as his feet would carry him. Anger suddenly boiled up within her. She wanted answers, god damn it, and he'd give her some answers at the least! Devi didn't exactly know why she'd decided to confront him, but she was not going to let the risk that had involved go to waste. With that, she quickly took out after the willowy man.

Almost at once Devi realized how truly out of shape she was. Nevertheless, she pushed on, her lungs working to their limit and her legs quickly getting sore. Mere feet were almost like miles with what effort it took her, Devi hoping that he'd reach his limit before she did. However, she could just feel that she would be there herself, and fast.

He glanced back for only a split second while fleeing from her, but it was just enough. Right after he did this, the clawed tip of his boot dug into the sand and caused him to fall down onto the sand. The action was so swift that she didn't get to process what had happened until she was tripping over a sprawled-out Johnny. A sound of surprise from Devi pierced the air as she descended to the ground (for the second time), Johnny letting out a grunt.

When two people come into contact that generally don't enjoy or participate in touching others, a sudden moment of contact can be quite a repelling force. Therefore, once the two had gathered some of their wits, they struggled to get up. Johnny pushed himself onto his hands while Devi attempted to roll off and do likewise but another brief, yet jolting instance of contact, stunned them into immobility again. Two noses had barely touched each other, just ghosting the surface, but it left them terrified. Johnny's giant dark eyes with heavy bags underneath were wide in shock, looking into Devi's almost equally as large brown eyes. His warm breath came out shallowly onto her face. She was shaking all over and then –

…Johnny shoved her off forcefully and tore into the more heavily vegetated area of the island. She sat numbly there, trying to calm her senses. He could have killed her right then and there, and she would have been able to do _nothing_.

**xXx**

The sun was getting lower in the sky, signaling that the day was slowly coming to an end. Devi hadn't seen him ever since their fleeting encounter on the beach, and neither seemed to really be searching the other out. As restless as ever, Devi continued to wander the island. Sometimes a small crab would pop out from the sand, but it'd scurry away from her as she neared or it would retreat back into the sand. The gnawing feeling in her stomach had only worsened, and she had yet to find anything that would substitute her berries. How long could a person last without food, anyway? Moreover, would she even manage to get any fresh water? That she could survive for even less time without.

She rubbed her arms slightly, needing to do some kind of mindless repetitive movement, and winced suddenly in pain. Confused, she looked down to examine her appendages. They were both a light shade of pink. She groaned. She had a sunburn. Of course. Dejected, she sat at the base of a palm and rested her back against it.

"Tenna, if only you were here…" she muttered to herself. "Firstly, I'd punch you in the face repeatedly. I'm going to need years of therapy after this." _If there is an after_, she thought darkly…

Drawing circles in the sand with each of her fingers, she resumed, "Secondly, a young billionaire with a helicopter would just so happen to spot two stunning ladies desperately trapped on an island. We'd be off to Milan drinking strawberry champagne, and Nny could go ahead and stay on his little island with his fucking sea sponges and coconuts. Everyone would be happy."

Devi peered up into the palm. Yup, there were coconuts up there…about fifteen feet. Fat chance getting any of those would happen. It didn't help that she was completely terrified of heights either.

"It really was a bad idea for me to do this alone, though… Of all the people in the world I could've ran into, it would have been Nny."

She rubbed at her eyes, beginning to feel her fatigue full-on. With no food in her belly and that mad dash, she was utterly shot. The sky was pouring out purples and pinks along with the blue as the sun sank, and she began to drift away with the sloshing of the waves.

**xXx**

Nny was at a complete loss at what to do. Of course, the feeling of being liberated of the voices was an amazing feeling, he couldn't help but to feel intensely distraught. He had none of the patterns on his normal, everyday life anymore. They had all stopped abruptly and it was making him increasingly off balance. He was constantly vigilant – or rather, greatly paranoid – throughout the entirety of the day. Devi had made him feel unimaginable fear, even though they'd only exchanged looks. And she had barley even touched him, and yet he'd felt absolutely helpless. If he valued his life, he had to stay away from her.

The sun was barely a sliver above the horizon. He'd examined the circumference of the island repeatedly, and he hadn't seen any sign of her. Mostly he felt relief, but something told him things were still not quite right. So, he remained on edge ever since.

And there she was. Johnny almost jumped out of his skin at the sight of her alone. However, he quickly discovered an important detail: she was fast asleep against a palm tree trunk. His legs itched to move far, far away, but he gathered up his nerve and stared at her unconscious form. Her eyebrows were knit together almost, a small frown on her lips. Normally, sleeping like that was considered bad. He'd learned from personal experience, as he would often pass out in exhaustion in not ideal places for rest and felt it the next day. Then, if he allowed her to continue with this, there was a possibility that she'd only become even more fearsome and out for his blood. Or, by moving her, she'd tear out his jugular or something. It could happen.

Well…a suddenly violent, sleeping Devi he could simply drop and he could then make a run for it. A waking Devi, however… Very, very, _very_ cautiously, he inched toward her. Then, before he could lose his nerve, he scooped her up in his arms and went off into the vegetation more. It didn't take long before he found a decent patch of island grass and some more palms. He carefully set her down but then pulled a feather-covered hoodie from her grasp. She shifted slightly, causing him to tense.

Once she had settled again, he let out a breath he had seemed to be holding. His bony hands still clutched her soft hoodie, and a smell suddenly came up to his nose. Inhaling a bit more through his olfactory organ, he found it seemed to be coming from the article of clothing he was holding. Gingerly he lifted up ever so slightly to better take in the scent. It smelled very faintly of lavender. Devi let out a small, breathy sound in her sleep.

She was left alone with her hoodie draped over her form.


End file.
